


Ziall Drabble for What?

by OkProblematic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I'm gonna keep adding to this, Multi, but now it'll show up to more people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkProblematic/pseuds/OkProblematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Ziall Drabbles. These include little ask prompts I've answered. Enjoy!</p><p>A/N: I'm forever adding to this, so yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dirty Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this mess of things I've written that are in no relation to one another.

Out of all the places in the world, Zayn thinks one of his favorites is between Niall’s thighs. He’s been to France, Italy, even the Americas but the spread of pale skin on either side of him is just enough to drive him crazy.

There’s something about the way Niall just lets Zayn open his legs and bury his head there. There’s something about the way Niall loves it as much as he does. There’s something about the way the Niall whines for him, cries for him. There’s something about the strain of those pale legs, muscles jumping beneath the skin. 

Zayn loves it, loves every second of it whether he’s simply resting his cheek there while they pant or whether he’s licking into Niall.

The thing is that Niall’s thighs flush just as much as his cheeks do, just as much as his chest does as it rises and falls steadily. But Zayn likes to make them twice as red, suck and bite and lick marks into them, bruise so it hurts whenever he presses his legs together, a silent reminder that Zayn was there. Three times as red when he rubs his stubble along them, the burning scratch that with a few choice words can get the blonde to cum.

There are times when Zayn will just spend hours on Niall’s thighs, get him so hard that he’s crying and get him to cum so many times it hurts. There are times when Zayn will do nothing but bury his head between those lovely bits of sinewy boy and just go to town. He’ll eat Niall out before they fuck, after they fuck, anytime.

Niall always has his right hand in the sheets, pulling and tugging as his back arches and his head is thrown back, eyes closed in bliss. He’ll bury the other in Zayn’s hair, the strands stuck to his fingers with sweat as he pulls on them, gets them to stand up on end as Zayn looks up at him through his lashes.

Maybe it’s not so much as the fact that Niall’s thighs are such a nice weight on his shoulders but it’s that his cock is right there, ready for Zayn to take into his mouth, ready for Zayn to tease. Maybe it’s because Niall’s pink little hole is right there, clenching and needy for Zayn, so empty without Zayn’s tongue and fingers and cock to fill it. 

Zayn’s not really sure what it is, but there’s something about Niall’s thighs that drives Zayn mad, makes them his favorite place to be.


	2. Dirty-ish Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To go with the one about Zayn's favourite place to be, have Niall's.

Niall has been a lot of places in the world, but he thinks his favorite place to be is Zayn’s neck. There’s something about the way the skin is pulled taunt over thin bone and how it always smells like home there.

He loves it because it smells like cigarettes and mint and that cologne Zayn swear’s he doesn’t use. He loves it because it’s always warm there, always a place for him to bury his head and just be.

Niall loves it, he loves the easy way that the older boy will lean his head back and expose the lithe line for him, loves the way Zayn loves it like he does.

There’s something about the way that Zayn can be sat up on their bed, Niall sat firmly on his cock, rocking his hips and the way he can just hide his head in sinewy skin. there’s something about the way it drives Zayn crazy and makes him grip Niall’s back with his nails, leave little indents in the skin, something about how he’ll pet Niall’s hair and whimper quietly.

Niall loves how it’s a nice spot for his head, but his calf fits there too, carefully thrown over Zayn’s shoulder when he’s fucking into the blonde, when he’s moving his hips in deep thrusts, moving love to the boy below him. 

Mostly, Niall loves the times when he gets to close his lips over the skin and bite. he loves how deep purple the spots will be, loves how all he has to do it suck and bite and sooth with his tongue. He hasn’t got stubble to create burns with but the sharp points of his teeth are enough.

Maybe it’s the way that he’s got to get close to Zayn to get there, how he has to nearly be in the elder’s lap, maybe it’s the way he fits there, like the spot was made of him. 

Niall’s not sure what it is, but there’s something about that spot on Zayn’s neck where it meets his shoulder that makes it his favorite place to be.


	3. Zayn listens to T.Mills??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honour of me finding out that Zayn listens to T.Mills I wrote a Ziall thing based on a few of his songs.

When Zayn sees Niall for the first time, he’s sixteen and Niall looks terrified, staring up at the stage and watching the boy who’s supposed to teach him. Zayn keeps going back to the club, waiting for the day that Niall is up on the stage.

It happens for the first time when he’s twenty; after he’s moved and has come back to Bradford. The blonde is up on the stage, all kinds of men surrounding the stage and trying to get bills tucked up into Niall’s shorts.

Except, now he’s got wings tattooed on his back and the music is loud and there’s a thick black tattoo on his neck. He’s got money now, and he dances like he was born to do it.

Pale, lovely skin is showing up to high-thigh and is wrapped around a pole, muscle and lithe appendages moving around it. There’s a dirty dip of hips and Zayn fights to get to the front.

Niall catches his eye, winks at him and proceeds to move just a little closer before dipping low, just low enough for Zayn to shove some bills into the back of the little pants.

Zayn takes Niall home that night, and every night after, fucks him like he means it. The smaller boy always comes with a high keen and slumps with a soft rumble, almost a purr.

They become a thing, and Zayn never thought he’d be dating a stripper, never thought he’d be dating the little boy he watched be afraid of the stage now tear it up and make serious money for it.

Niall’s got a pink car, purely because he can, and all of his clothes are new. He wears Vans and’s got a little black diamond in his lip, black kohl around his eyes.

Zayn comes to everyone of his shows and only bristles sometimes when men get to close because, really, Niall is good at what he does, but he’s even better at not being groped and attacked. This pleases Zayn.

They’re an odd pair, the pub’s best stripper and the boy who raps, sometimes, but they work because Niall’s hips have a dirty grind and Zayn knows how to please.


	4. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My babe, Ali requested a bad boy!Vampire!Zayn for valentines day. Zayn turned into a little bit of a Marshall Lee and Im' not sorry.

Zayn has never been one much for Valentine’s day, if he’s honest. Sure, he’ll show up at whoever’s house with his black camero and a rose or two - but it’s nothing like what he sees all the girls walking around with.

Now, that’s in the past because he’s with Niall now and Niall deserves the world. So, while he’s nto sure how to make this special, he’ll think of something; probably grill Louis for ninety-nine ways to seduce the boy you’ve already got.

—

Louis is of absolutely no help and Zayn is stumped. He’d sigh if there was actual important air in his lungs, but there’s not and so he just kind of slumps, useless. Niall is busy setting up for the dance at the school with Harry and Liam so Zayn steals Louis and they set out for gifts.

"You know, he won’t want a lot."

"Still. I want to get him a lot. It’s not like he can really complain that i’m spending all my money on him. Really, no shortage there."

"True. Flowers, for sure." He nods at Louis, tugs at his button up.

"A bear or summat too." 

"Maybe a necklace."

"Or a ring." Zayn pulls out a cigarette (Harry says they’re pointless if he doesn’t breathe or eat or drink, but Zayn likes the taste of smoke almost as much as he likes the taste of Niall).

"Zayn! He is human! You can’t just go and fricking marrying him! I dont’ care how old you are. He’s still seventeen!” 

"A promise ring, Christ Louis! I know I can’t marry him. Think maybe I’ll get him something funny too, a cute card or summat."

"Get him a shirt that makes a vague vampire reference. He’ll love that."

"He will."

"Why didn’t we think of these things before, man?"

"I’ve got no idea."

—

And so it’s decided.

Zayn drives up to Niall’s house that Friday and goes to the door, bouquet of flowers in his hands and little ring box in his pocket. He feels a bit stupid in the red button up, but he knows Niall will like it. 

He actually knocks on the door today, rather than just walking inside (vampire legends be damned, he does not need to be asked to enter, god damnit). Niall squeals when he opens the door and Zayn smiles, nothing Niall’s own pink dress shirt. 

The older boy smiles and holds out the flowers, bowing his head slightly, “Happy Valentine’s day, baby.” Niall giggles at him and throws his skinny arms around Zayn’s shoulder, mumbles a thank-you into his neck. He kisses Zayn’s lips and then pulls the boy inside, tucks the flowers into a vase.

"I’m almost ready and then we can go, okay?"

"Alright, take however long you need, though, love. I want to give you something else too." Niall’s head snaps up at that and his eyes are wide, confused. "What? You thought I’d only get you flowers? Babe, you’ve got things coming all day, because we also have a date tonight; I talked to your mum about it."

Niall’s lips quirk up and he flushes, “You really are the best, Zee. I love you!”

"I love you too, bug. Now go get ready, yeah?"

When Niall comes back out to the living room where Zayn is waiting on the couch, Zayn motions him over and Niall seats him self as close to the other as he can and Zayn smiles. 

He presents the ring without a speech, only a small reminder that while not an engagement ring, it does mean a lot because it’s a promise. Niall’s eyes get misty and he has to try really to not sob into Zayn’s shoulder. 

"I fucked up, didn’t I?"

"No, Zayn, I’m just really happy, okay?"

"Okay. I just want to make you smile, is that okay?"

"Yes, Zayn, I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

—

Their date goes spectacularly as planned and Niall all but screams when Zayn gives him the blood red bear with the heart sewn to the front of it. The only thing that reminds Niall that Zayn is, in fact, perfect is the t-shirt because without it, Zayn would feel to human to be so flawless. 

(And later, after their date, Zayn drives right past Niall’s house and Niall raises a brow at him. Zayn shrugs, “When I talked to your mum I also talked her into letting you spend the night, even on a school day. It’ll be just us, too, so my sisters won’t groan when they walk downstairs and find us sleeping on the couch.”

Niall laughed into his shoulder and talked quietly, shyly, “I don’t think we’ll wake up on the couch. You know I did kind of get you something, I mean it’s nowhere near as fantastic as everything you did - but it means a lot.” 

Zayn raises an eyebrow, “Niall, what did you get me?”

"Well, if you didn’t, like plan this, I was going to take you upstairs to my room and um, we were hopefully going to, erm. yeah." Zayn grins into his shoulder so wide it hurts. "Now that I think about it, Mum did agree to leave the house rather easily when I asked. She knew she wasn’t going to have to. Huh." He laughs and Zayn can smell his nerves but doesn’t mention it.

They make love for the first time that night and if Zayn’s being honest, he’s always kind of liked Valentine’s day. Kind of. Now it’s his favorite, no questions asked.


	5. Another Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh This one is a bit odd but we have Sad!Poet!Zayn and painter!Niall.

It’s Sunday and Zayn wants to sleep for a year. Because Niall’s lips are redredred and Zayn is sadsadsad. Bitten crimson isn’t a sad colour but blue is.

Niall has azure eyes that aren’t oceans wide or bittersweet enough to drown in. Zayn wishes they were.

But no, Niall has happy electric eyes, the sun on the sea, shining, not bright enough for the sky and the stars but too bright for Zayn.

It tastes like salt when they kiss and Zayn is sure Niall is backwards; salt from his lips and sticky candy from his eyes. It would explain the way the blue in them isn’t sad, but then again the red of his lips isn’t either, because firebrick isn’t sad.

Confusing, Niall is. He makes Zayn want to tear his heart clean out of his chest cavity, cut it to pieces and just watch it wither like petals ripped from their pink rose because Niall’s skin is pale but tastes like burnt chips anyway.

Zayn thinks he likes Niall because Niall is the boy he found sitting on his counter at three am, drinking his tea and talking about the universe that is much larger and more important than he. (Zayn thinks he lied; nothing is bigger or more important than Niall).

Thinks maybe he fell in love when they accidentally made out at that one party that one time (Nick’s, Nick’s party because Zayn will never forget the way oceans met the dry deserts of Zayn’s lips and how it burned to have the cracks left behind by others filled with salt water).

Sometimes, Zayn swears Niall is the sun, but he’s not; not because Zayn isn’t cliché but because the sun is bright and innocent, Niall is not.

Niall’s not the sun but he is not the moon either, much too hot for that, skin too warm. He makes Zayn burn, makes his thighs burn when Niall is astride them and he’s fucking up into the blonde.

The burn doesn’t leave for days but Zayn doesn’t know what he likes more, the burn of their fuck or the ache in his chest when Niall paints him.

Niall paints him in shades of green and yellow and purple, says he’s secretly a fairy or summat. Zayn wishes he was because then he could be tiny and possibly fit in Niall’s pocket. He hopes Niall would reach in to pet at him so he could nip at calloused, pale fingers with little, sharp teeth.

If Zayn is a fairy then Niall is a house cat because he’s lazy and so damn curious and Zayn doesn’t know what else to make him. Niall likes to stretch out and move into Zayn’s space, pout until he’s kissed, until Zayn whines at the burn of awkward angles and the candy apples he can’t see when Niall closes his eyes.

It doesn’t make any sense at all because fairies aren’t sad and cats aren’t loud but Zayn thinks he could live with such a loud little kitten and settle with his dumb depression. ‘

Kittens chase things with wings and eat them. Zayn would let himself be eaten alive at Niall’s giant paws (only Niall’s paws).

Niall’s giant hands paint Zayn likes he’s more than a sad poet with his heart caught in his collapsing lungs, like he’s more than a stupid boy with nothing for eyes and burning blood for skin.

Zayn’s own hands are stained with the most basic of pencil leads while Niall’s are glorious and dusted in the colours of Zayn (purpleyellowgreen).

Niall has stings of words tattooed into his skin, his favorite words, Zayn’s words. Pretty nothings on ivory skin, planets in front of the sun. Stark black words scribbled onto his left shoulder blade, a single word dragged along a single finger.

Love. 

When people ask what it means he shrugs, tells them it means death and smirks as they shudder and move on. Zayn likes how Niall takes his words and uses them in ways he never could. He hopes that one day Niall will do what thought does and fearlessly corrupt a nation, that he will write words to make his love cry and that he’ll bleed ideas to be sucked dry by a vampire’s sharp fangs.

Zayn also hopes that he is said vampire, if only to get his mouth on Niall.

He guesses Niall loves him too because Niall wrote him a poem, a simple little thing that Zayn got tattooed onto his own skin, it burns and pulls when he thinks about it.

the clock has a heart that beats for your end  
for you are the fountain of youth, simple and young  
it seeks your demise for you are against it, ribbons of  
time lost in your wake, pretty faces saved by your grace  
i am the clock for i am the time that tries to take you away  
if only to make you my own and preserve your beauty for myself

Zayn thinks that maybe Niall loves him too, hopes Niall thinks about Zayn in stupid metaphors and only wants to ever paint Zayn in every way he can until the day he dies. He really hopes so.


	6. X-mas Present 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Ali's Christmas present from me. She asked for Punk!Zayn and Preachers Son!Niall. Enjoy!

Zayn presses the ring in his tongue to the one in his lip, sighing quietly. Harry laughs at him, his head in Louis’ lap.

“’s a matter with you, huh? Thought you were Mr.Tough Guy?”

“I am, you twat. I just – I worry about him, you know?”

“Sure. Why are you worried again?”

“If his parents find out, and with me of all people, they’ll kill him, or send him away!”

“This concerns you because…?” Louis is an asshole of the greatest kind, no questions asked.

“How would you feel if Harry wasn’t allowed to so much as look at you but he does anyways and when he does it’s to kiss you and tell you he loves you? How would you feel if those few stolen moments, moments that have been happening since you met him months ago, were stopped because he wasn’t even in the same country as you? Hmm?” Louis looks at him for a moment before speaking.

“Maybe you should worry a little. But if this has been going on for moths – what the fuck, thanks for telling me, by the way – he hasn’t been caught yet, what’s the problem?”

“The problem is that his parents are starting to ask him where he ventures off too and Liam can only lie about Niall being at his for so long. Also sex, he’s apologizing for us not having any yet.”

“You’re not – Zayn! You’ve never gone – oh my God you really like him don’t you! You totally do!”

“Yeah, I totally do. I like him a lot actually. Think I might even love him. God only I would be in love with the Preacher’s son.”

“Yeh, mate. Only you. You’ll figure something out.”

He doesn’t get to think of anything before he’s getting a text from Liam that says, Nail needs u m8. It bad. Zayn is out the door in two minutes flat, running to the place they meet every day.

Niall is sitting under the tree with his head in his hands and his knees to his chest. Zayn slides down next to him and doesn’t think before he pulls the slighter boy into his lap. “Shh, baby. Please don’t cry. Shh.” Zayn runs his fingers through Niall’s hair and rubs circles into his back, whispers kind, reassuring words into his ear, “I’m right here, love. You’re okay. We’ll be okay.” Niall hiccups and folds into him even more.

By time he gets the blonde to quiet and nearly sleep in his arms, Liam finds them. He’s panting like he’s been running but he sighs in relief when he sees that Niall is quiet. “You wanna tell what this is all about? Did his parents find out?” Zayn’s voice is pained and his eyes are wide, scared.

“No, they still don’t know.” Zayn breathes out and relaxes almost all the way. Niall notices and grips his jacket with a whimper.

“Hey, shh. I’m not going anywhere, baby boy. It’s alright.” He looks up at Liam, scowl on his face, “What. The. Fuck. Happened. Then? Who did this?!” he bites the words out and Liam flinches.

“His Gram, er, passed away. He’s upset over that. Also, Niall, you left before they could tell you,” He waits for Niall to indicate his listening with a small nod of his head, “They’re going to be gone for three days next week. They want you to stay here, I’ll be ‘in charge’ so to say.”

Niall sits up a bit at that, “That means..,” he looks up at Zayn with wide eyes, “We – we can be alone! In a bed!” His voice gets quieter as his cheeks get a pretty pink colour that Zayn has to lean down to kiss, “You can finally make, make love to me, Zaynie.”

Zayn laughs softly, “Yeah, if that’s what you want.” Niall eyes are wide and innocent when he nods furiously. The older boy laughs again as he kisses Niall’s nose. “Okay, baby, we can do that.” Niall’s smile is blinding and that’s when Liam coughs lightly.

His face is red too and Zayn laughs at him, “Problem, Li?”

“I’m supposed to be there the whole time and there’s a really high chance that Niall here, isn’t quiet and no, nope not happening.”

“I’m sure you’ll have to step out for a few hours to make sure everything at your house is alright. Won’t you, Liam?”

“Oh. Yeah. Of course, I totally didn’t think of that.” Liam is quiet for a moment before, “Did you just threaten me?”

“Nah, but it worked like I did.” Niall giggles into Zayn’s neck, long past being afraid of him.

—

They manage to cheer Niall up by distracting him (Liam with too many words and Zayn with too many kisses).

On the day his parents and Greg leave, Liam comes early and tries his best to make it seem like nothing is going on. He’s lying, of course because the second they’re gone, Zayn is stumbling through the door, taken by the wrist and dragged up stairs.

(They don’t have sex until the second day, but nobody’s complaining).

—

Even months after that, Niall still manages to keep Zayn away from his parents, sneaking phone calls and kisses and quick fucks. If anything, he’s become more reckless and carefree. The blonde is almost eighteen now and doesn’t really care if his parents find out (he’s actually terrified of the idea, but will never admit it).

They’ve had close calls like that one time when Zayn had walked past the room Niall was standing in in the church and Niall had just reached his hand out and caught Zayn, pulling him into the room too. Zayn never thought he’d get to say he’d made love so someone in a church.

Things are good and really, that’s all Zayn needs. Louis thinks he understands why Zayn worries and Harry claims to be such a romantic that he knew this would happen (the little shit is a liar). Liam is getting better at keep his mouth shut (“It’s a little late for that, Lee, almost got me arse blasted back there, ya know?”).


	7. X-mas Present 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ky's Christmas Present. She asked for Fluffy!Ziall and lots of pet names and this happened. Demon!Zayn and Angel!Niall.

Niall is woken up by light, butterfly kisses pressed all over his back and shoulders. He presses back, seeking the warmth behind him, “Nooo. Don’ wanna get up, Zee.” There’s a chuckle behind him, it’s pleased but dark. He sighs, it’s comforting.

“Yesss. C’mon, babe. We’ve got things to do.” Zayn presses his lips to the bumps in Niall’s spine, silently begging him to actually get up.

Niall sighs and rolls over, sits up and faces Zayn. “Today is our day off. You don’t have to tempt people and I haven’t got to pretend to be okay with it.”

“Nah. But I’ve got make you fall in love with me, darling.” Niall grumbles quietly as Zayn easily lifts him up and sets him back over his lap.

“Wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t a little in love with ya, ya know? Kinda can’t go back now.” He closes his eyes as he stretches his wings. The once bright, blinding white feathers are now a slight grey, some of them falling off and on to the mattress below him. Soon, they’ll be nothing but sharp bone; they won’t carry him anymore, but they’ll always be a reminder of what he’s done. He whimpers as one trails down his back.

Zayn’s hands are there in a second, rubbing circles into the pale skin, watching bright blue eyes as they come back to him, “Do you regret it?”

“No. Could never regret you, Zaynie.” He runs his finger down the side of Zayn’s face and gasps quietly when sharp claws grip his hips instead of blunt nails and smooth fingertips. He looks at Zayn’s face to find his eyes are black again and he’s watching, fighting for control, fighting not to hurt and lash out.

He growls and closes his eyes, goes still and breathes deep. When he comes back, Niall is still watching him, relaxing at the sight of pretty honey eyes and petting, soothing, hands. “That’s good because I do love you, you know that right, Princess?”

And God, Princess is his favorite, he doesn’t even bother with the no, you only wanted my innocence for power that rests on his tongue. “I – yeah. I do.” They’re silent for a few moments before, “I’d do it again you know, just for you. I’d fall in love with you, fall from heaven all over again if it meant longer with you. I know you’re not supposed to stay. You’re supposed to make angels fall in love so they fall, lose their wings, lose their innocence. But you’ve been here so long, sometimes I think you’re never going to leave, just drag my along wherever you go to ruin people. I don’t mind like I used to.” Zayn sits up now, leaning against the headboard after stretching his own wings, deep and blank and healthy.

“Funny how you’re right, baby boy, I’m going to stay. You’re not the only one who broke the rules, you know. We’re not supposed to love at all, sweetheart.They took my ability to control my demon and they took your wings. But I’m learning my own form of control because I don’t want to hurt you, doll. I love you.” He smiles and it’s something awful, really, but Niall loves how his teeth glint and his eyes slowly spread black, how his wings reach out and claws trace Niall’s dying wings.

“I love you too. I don’t want you to hide yourself from me. I – I like you when you’re yourself, Zayn.”

“You’re afraid of me like this.” Zayn pulls him closer anyways, one sharp nail seeking out his mark, the one that Niall had used to show his elders that he was with a demon.

“Maybe. But it’s because you’re so beautiful, babe. You’re fighting for control, for a mark to make on me.” He buries his nose in Zayn’s collarbone when he finds the mark and retraces it, digs back into it, making it bleed again. Niall mumbles out what he needs to hear, what he knows is true, “Yours. Zaynie, yours. Dabo tibi ubera mea.” I give you my love.

Zayn relaxes, closes the fresh wound and breathes in Niall’s scent, nose hidden in his once blonde hair, “ Amica tua est.” My love is yours.

Niall hums happily against him before setting in, comfortably in his lap, “Do I still have to get up?”

He pulled in closer, “No, I suppose not.”

“You’re cuddly for a demon.” Zayn laughs and kisses his head.

“Go to sleep, my love. I love you.” But Niall is already mostly asleep, lips pressed to Zayn’s neck, mumbling something back that sounds a lot like,

“O – okay, Zaynie baby. Love you too.”


	8. Winter Wonders 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the winter Ask prompts. Hot chocolate by the fire with snuggles (and my tears)

When Zayn wakes up, he’s alone. It’s odd that there is no tiny blonde in the bed next to him, no smooth, pale skin smushed up against his own. But there is a soft, left behind warmth that he revels in for a moment.

He decides he should probably go to find said blonde, just in case they’re about to freeze or some other ridiculous thing that his sleep-foggy mind sees as a problem. A look out the window tells him that no, they’re probably not going outside considering it looks like a blizzard or summat.

Zayn gets up with a groan, doesn’t bother with clothes or boxers and simply grabs the sheet from their bed, pulling it around his shoulders.He pads down the hallway and stops when he sees tufts of blonde hair sticking up from his own burrito of blankets off of the back of the couch. Zayn briefly wonders if Niall bothered to put any clothes on either. He hopes not.

He walks up behind the boy and kisses his head softly, “Morning.”

"Hi. Your hot chocolate is on the counter, should still be warm."

"Thank you baby." Niall only hums and continues to watch the fire.

Zayn heads to the kitchen and grabs his mug before setting it on the coffee table in front of them and sitting as close to Niall as he can. Niall falls over and rests his head on Zayn’s shoulder pouting softly. “‘s a matter, you?”

“‘s cold. And I know you didn’t bother with any clothes. Warm me up.” Niall pushes out his bottom lip and it should be criminal, really, with how innocent he looks.

"Can’t really do that if you’re all wrapped up, can I?" Niall shakes his head and shifts, poking at Zayn’s sheet for him to open it before he trips out of his own mess and giggles when his face his Zayn’s neck.

Zayn reaches out to wrap Niall’s duvet around his own and then closes the cocoon, pulling Niall close. He mewls softly when he feels Niall’s bare skin rub against his own. He curls around his boy the best he can, rubbing circles into his skin in an effort to warm him up.

Niall makes a soft sound while he shifts again, this time straddling Zayn, tucking his nose into the warmth of Zayn’s collarbone. Zayn holds them chest to chest and watches the fire as he speaks, “I love this, you know. You pressed up against me, even if it’s just for warmth. I love together like this, watching the fire and giggling over hot chocolate. I love the sound the snow makes and I love how you fit next to me like this. I guess I just love you then, hmm?”

Niall hums and curls an arm around Zayn’s neck, sighing into his chest sleepily. Zayn laughs softly and takes the almost empty cup from his frozen fingers and places it next to his own. Niall rest his free hand over Zayn’s chest and relaxes against him.

Just before he falls asleep, he mumbles, “I love you too, Zaynie.” Zayn smiles and kisses his temple before settling on the couch and watching Niall sleep, finally warm in a way that only a lover can make you.


	9. Proposals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My wife asked for fluff (or something). Zayn proposes and it's really cute and unconventional.

Niall is standing in the kitchen making breakfast naked, save for the jumper he’d nicked off of Zayn back in Japan. He’s sliding eggs around in the pan when he feels two slim arms wrap around his waist and hang dangerously low on his hips. There’s a smooth voice in his ear, it’s gasping and breathy,

"Baby, God you look fantastic right now." Niall sways his hips slowly as his cheeks flush.

"Good morning to you too, Zee." Zayn huffs and bites at Niall’s ear. 

"We don’t have to do anything today. Could take you upstairs and find something to do, hmm?" His voice is laced with desire and confidence.

"Mm, I know. Maybe you could. Think we could watch telly?" Niall, naturally doesn’t pick up what Zayn is laying down and asks with a innocent voice and wide blue eyes.

"Anything you want, love."

It’s times like these that Zayn thinks he’s really in love. It’s times when he should be frustrated at his boyfriends inability to notice things, but instead finds himself endeared. It’s when he really should slip the stove off and pick Niall up and maybe show him what he means, but instead his smiles because Niall is cute, and there’s probably a game on, anyways.

Sometimes, Zayn thinks Niall is a bit like a poison, flowing through his veins and filling him with things he shouldn’t feel. Zayn has always thought of himself as a raven while Niall was the white dove, tiny and pure. Niall would fit himself in all of the holes in his armour and replace the parts of his heart that the blonde’s poison had stopped.

He’s not sure what it is about today, but he’s fining himself particularly needy of Niall, particularly in love with the smaller boy. Zayn watches him eat breakfast and almost forgets to eat his own.

"C’mon baby boy, I think there’s a game on." He guides Niall upstairs by his wrist and they climb back into bed. The sheets are still the slightest bit warm from where they’d been huddled together earlier. 

Zayn leans up against the headboard and Niall settles next to him for a few moments before, “Zaynie?”

"Yeah, love?"

"There’s no way you’re comfy." Zayn raises an eyebrow and Niall tugs at the sweats Zayn has on, only to find he has no pants on. the blonde shrugs, tosses the sweats to the floor and settles into Zayn’s lap, his head tucked under Zayn’s neck.

The telly hums softly as they watch the game. Zayn is surprised that Niall hasn’t turned it up yet, that he’s not jumping up and yelling about how Ireland is winning. He is, however, smiling lightly as Zayn rubs circles into his thigh from where it rests against him.

He thinks it’s nice how their bare skin is touching. It’s nice to just hold Niall like this, to just feel him so fully without being overwhelmed from an orgasm juts minutes before. That’s what he’s focused on when he speaks, Niall resting heavily on him and humming quietly every now and then when Ireland does something good.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Zaynie."

"Would you marry me?"

"Yeah." He buries his head tighter into Zayn’s chest. "Yeah, I would." Zayn doesn’t saying anything, but only holds Niall closer (It’s not possible really, they’re already pressed so closer, but somehow, he does). Realization hits him and then Niall is sitting up the slightest bit, if only to look into Zayn’s eyes, “You were serious. As in right now?”

Zayn’s eyes sparkle as he speaks, “Not right this second, obviously, but yeah, ‘m askin’ you to marry me? ‘s not special and I don’t have a ring, but like, Will you marry me?”

"I - " His voice is thick and he swallows, "Yes." Niall is smiling wide and bright; but it’s soft, Just like Niall pale skin on top of him. He tells himself he’s not going to cry, but he just might.

"I love you so much, Niall. It - you -" He tries to get past the lump in his throat, "It bleeds for you Niall, my body, God I need you so much, all the time. I want you all the time in every way and - and I don’t know how to deal with that.”

"I love you too. I can’t make pretty words like that but I can tell you that you’ve got me, I’m all yours. How ever you want me.” Zayn smiles at the small boy in his arms and leans down to press their lips together.

They kiss slowly and easily, Zayn shifts so that he’s pushing Niall down into the mattress with one hands on Niall’s neck, the other running down his thigh. Niall’s thin fingers pulls gently on his hair and he sighs into Niall’s mouth.

He runs his hand all over Niall’s alabaster skin and Niall pants lightly into his mouth; Zayn rucks up the sweater and breathes against Niall’s lips, “You’re so pretty. So beautiful, and mine.” It’s not even possessive, just wanting and Niall whines as the older boy bites his neck and soothes the bite with his tongue.

Niall lets Zayn worship his body in anyway he likes, it’s something he normally stops because he can get so worked up and needy and flushed, but today, he lets Zayn do as he pleases.

They are kind of engaged after all.


	10. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Zayn babysit Theo but he keeps interrupting their alone time. I have no idea how children work.

"Theo! Hi, baby!" Niall’s grin is blinding as he picks up the toddler, who immediately latches onto his uncle with an excited squeal. Niall carries the child over to his brother and Greg thanks him quickly before running to meet his wife out in the car. "It’s just us now, little dude." 

The way Niall looks so at home with a baby in his arms makes Zayn’s heart ache, makes his blood curl with the most innocent of wants. But a baby can wait because Zayn really isn’t ready to give up the whole “get up and go” life they’ve got going on.

—

Later, after Theo’s asleep on the couch with the Lion King playing softly in the tv, Niall is leaning over to Zayn, lips pursed and ready to kiss. There’s a soft giggle from in front of them and Zayn’s head snaps up to see Theo smiling at them and clapping his hands, “Kissy, kissy!” 

Zayn smiles as Niall coos and goes to pick the little boy up, sit him in his lap as they both lean over to kiss his cheeks. The toddler squeals and then promptly forgets about what they were doing and demands a snack.

Niall giggles as Zayn gets up to make both children food, though one child is most definitely not a kid, Zayn would know. 

—

It happens again shortly after Theo has gone to his room for him nap, been tucked in and kisses softly on the forehead. 

Niall is curled up on the couch next to Zayn and they’re kissing simply. They know better than to try anything, but Niall figures they can kiss, he does rather enjoy Zayn’s lips, anyways.

Zayn is just about to lick into his mouth when there’s a distressed call from the other room and Niall is up and barreling towards Theo’s room. He opens the door quietly and holds the crying boy, shushing him and wiping his tears.

Zayn can’t even be mad that they’ve been interrupted, the sight or his baby comforting another baby is just too cute.

—

The last time it happens is in the morning, they’re just kissing again when Theo comes in this time. Theo doesn’t bother saying anything this time, instead he just climbs into their laps and smiles, toothless. 

"Kissy kissy Teo too!" Niall’s grin is blinding and Zayn is sure he’s mirroring it exactly. They lean in to kiss the younger boy and he shrieks excitedly again, before, "Bre’fas’!"

Niall attacks him with raspberries while Zayn makes them pancakes and it feels domestic, all of this. 

—

When Greg comes home later, it’s to Theo sitting on Niall and Zayn’s laps, giggling excitedly and shouting, “Dada! Look!” Them he looks from Niall to Zayn and shrieks with laughter, “Kissy kissy!” and squeals when they both lean in to kiss him, again.

"Sure got them whipped, don’t you Theo?"


	11. AU Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ziall. zayn comes home to find all the blankets and pillows in the house in the living room and can only hear the sounds of "scrubs" playing loudly from inside this make shift fort. he manages to make his way inside, crawls under the stacks of pillows to find niall in nothing but one of zayn's tank tops

When Zayn gets home, he’s pretty confused as to what’s actually going on because he can hear the faint opening sequence to Scrubs, but he can’t see Niall anywhere. The living room is a mess, though, and the couch looks to be missing it’s pillows and the blanket that hangs off of the back of it. 

"Niall, baby?" There’s a muffled grunt and Zayn walks over to lean over the back of the couch. He smiles when he sees the make-shift tent in the middle of their living room, Niall’s body nothing but a shadow through the faded light of the laptop through the sheet. "I’ll be there in a second, yeah? Gonna get comfortable."

“‘kay, Zaynie.” Niall shifts in the fort and Zayn smiles again, thinking of how much he actually loves the boy hiding away in their own living room.

He changes into more comfortable clothes quickly, eager to get back to his boy for a Scrubs marathon and some lazy kisses. Belatedly, he remembers to turn out the living room lights and it just makes Niall’s profile that much more defined through the pale sheets.

The soft curves of Niall’s body is right there, and Zayn wants. He can see the gentle bump of Niall’s arse as he lies on his stomach and Niall’s shoulder blades stick out, sharp like knives that Zayn isn’t afraid of. his hair is messy and he looks terribly relaxed, curled around the laptop like he is. 

Zayn crawls in the fort, and notices Niall in one of his tank tops, the clothing hanging off of Niall’s chest, where Zayn can see the soft flush of it. Niall looks up to meet his lips and a quick glance tells Zayn that Niall’s got nothing else on. 

He lies next to the blonde, lips soft as the slide along the slope of Niall’s jaw, the younger’s breath coming in slow and leaving quickly. Zayn smiles into the skin in front of him before nipping gently; then falling away to watch the show with Niall.

The older lies next to his boyfriend, hips aligned and arms brushing as they lean on them. If he looks back and to the left, Zayn can see the easy swell of Niall’s arse, peeking out from one of his own tank tops and he can feel his cock stir. 

Niall lasts all of five minutes before he’s leaning over and pressing kisses to Zayn’s shoulder, following the lines of his body until he can suck on the underside of his boyfriend’s jaw and suck on the skin there. He shifts, moves until he can rub against Zayn’s stubble and give himself stubble burn on the side of his own jaw.

Zayn’s never been so in love before, could never have imagined coming home to this boy who wears nothing but Zayn’s tank tops and builds pillow forts for them to make love in. But he can’t mind because he’s never been so happy, especially when Niall pauses the show and shoves the laptop out of the fort and rolls them over so Zayn is lying on top of him.

He smiles as he pulls the older boy down to kiss him, to speak filthily against his lips, in his ear with a smooth, needy voice, “Couldn’t wait for you to get home, even stretched m’self out for you, Zee. Need you, please.”

And who is Zayn to tell him no, really?

**Author's Note:**

> Also littleredmalik on Tumblr. Comments and such are loved!


End file.
